


The Whispering Ghost

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “And that is absolutely amazing,” the Doctor said. He slowly put his arms around you and helped you up, half carrying you inside the TARDIS. “Let’s put you into bed.”“Maybe...the Whispering Ghost...will pay me a visit...” you said.“Who knows,” the Doctor chuckled.





	The Whispering Ghost

You couldn’t sleep. You had tried to for hours, you had asked the TARDIS to make your room so dark you couldn’t see anything, you had counted to a thousand, you had given yourself a stern talking to about the importance of sleep. Eventually you just gave up.  
“Hey Miss TARDIS, please turn the lights on?” you asked.  
The lights turned on to a medium brightness. You pushed the blankets of yourself and grabbed your bathrobe. Your pyjamas were very thin and that was never a problem inside the TARDIS. Inside the spaceship it was always just the right temperature. But you were going outside and you didn’t want to die from some stupid cold.  
You knew the Doctor had parked the TARDIS on a field on a beautiful alien planet. You had looked at the sunset and the grass that waved back and forth before you headed to your bedroom.

Softly you opened your bedroom door and walked through the halls to the console room. It was dark in there, surprisingly. Normally the Doctor would be here, doing whatever he did when you slept. But tonight... maybe he was sleeping. He insisted Time Lords didn’t need sleep but he lied about a lot of things.  
You opened the doors of the TARDIS. It was dark outside now and not as cold as you had expected. You went outside and closed the doors behind you. The stars shone brightly. The whole sky was covered with tiny beautiful white dots, colours swirling. A painting, you thought, a beautiful painting.  
You sat down in the grass that almost seemed to be a sea in the soft breeze. You sighed softly, closing your eyes. The TARDIS beeped.  
“I’m all right, I just want to watch the stars. Don’t wake up the Doctor, Miss TARDIS,” you said. You grinned. You felt so happy. At peace. You didn’t feel like that a lot. Even travelling with an alien with spiky hair and strange clothing in a blue box didn’t take away the worries, the sad thoughts. But right now you felt amazing.  
You hummed, leaning against the TARDIS. You opened your eyes and looked at the stars. You had visited so many planets. You had seen aliens. You had seen people without any hope, you had met people on the best days of their lives. You had seen so much. You were a traveller, a traveller of the universe. You hoped it would never end. You didn’t even want to imagine a life without this.  
“What are you doing?” the Doctor asked.  
You shrugged. “Just sitting. Thinking. I couldn’t sleep.”  
“I can’t either,” he said. He stepped outside too and sat down next to you.  
“I thought Time Lords didn’t need sleep,” you teased him.  
He laughed. “I lied about that.”  
“I know,” you said. You rested your head on his shoulder. “Doctor, tell me a story.”  
“What kind of story?” he asked.  
“A story about when you were young,” you said, closing your eyes.  
“Well...let me think about that...” he murmured, “did I ever tell you about the Whispering Ghost?”  
“No.”  
“Well, when I was a young boy, I was cared for by guardians. They were very nice people, well at least the woman. The man, he didn’t really care about me. The other children didn’t like me either, they thought I was a very weird kid,” he said, “so the only friend I really had was the Master.”  
You hummed.  
“Well, one day the Master and I were running through the field. We used to do that all the time, we were wild. Unstoppable. We played the whole day and when it was time for me to head back the Master saw that I was scared.”  
“About what?” you asked.  
“I used to cry at night. I couldn’t sleep then. I was embarrassed so I slept in the barn, hiding away from the other children. Another child who found that very funny told me a story about the Whispering Ghost. Apparently this ghost would hide in the dark corners of the room and then come out in night, whispering words in your ear. When you finally got up to see who was whispering the Ghost would grab you and eat you.”  
“Sounds like a lovely kid,” you murmured.  
“Well, I was terrified,” the Doctor said, “and I told the Master about the kid. The Master was very protective and promised he would make sure to take revenge for me. So that night he sneaked out of his house when everybody was asleep. He had stolen the sheet of his mother’s bed. He walked all the way to where we all lived in total darkness.”  
You snuggled closer.  
“He broke in and woke me up. Together we sneaked back to the room where all the other kids were sleeping. He then told me to go lay back in my own bed and pretend to be asleep. I was a bit worried, but I did as he said. He draped the sheet over him like a ghost and then sat down next to the bed of the child who had told the story. And then he started whispering. The kid woke up and immediately started screaming. The Master ran out and left.”  
You yawned.  
“The boy couldn’t sleep for days. He didn’t tease me any more. He was too busy telling everybody about his encounter and how the Whispering Ghost was real. I was the only one who knew the truth. So I decided the Master was my best friend, for helping me like that. Then we made a pact. A pact to see every star, together.”  
“Did you do that? With him?” you asked.  
“We didn’t. The Master changed. He became a person I didn’t recognize. That boy who helped me, the boy who sneaked out his house, risking punishment, just to protect me, that boy is gone. But I still got to see the stars. With you.”  
“With me,” you whispered drowsily.  
“And that is absolutely amazing,” the Doctor said. He slowly put his arms around you and helped you up, half carrying you inside the TARDIS. “Let’s put you into bed.”  
“Maybe...the Whispering Ghost...will pay me a visit...” you said.  
“Who knows,” the Doctor chuckled.  
He helped you in bed. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit your pillow. Surrounded by darkness you just heard the Doctor whisper: “Old girl, turn off the lights.” And then the door closing.


End file.
